1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for cooling a compressor and a condenser of a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such refrigerators are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,187 of Frank A. Schumacher et al and Japanese patent laid-open publication No. sho 55-155170 of Yamazaki et al.
In that U.S patent there is discribed a condenser air flow system of a house-hold refrigerator having a compressor, a water evaporating pan and a fan arranged in a chamber located on the bottom of the refrigerator.
According to such a structure, the compressor is cooled or refrigerated by air received through an air inlet orifice which is formed on the front side of the chamber and then the condenser is cooled by ventilating the air by the fan through an exhaust aperture formed in a rear wall of the refrigertor and an air outlet orifice formed by the rear wall and a panel member.
Meanwhile, in the above-referenced Japanese patent laid-open publication there is described a structure shown in attached FIG. 1 wherein a body of a refrigerator is generally composed of an outer casing 2, a foamed heat-shield material 3 and an inner casing 4. A compressor 5, a condenser 17 and a pan 20 for receiving resultant water from a defrosting step are contained in a chamber 7 at the bottom of the body 1 of the refrigerator. The chamber 7, which has an air suction inlet 16, is formed by the bottom base 15 of the refrigerator body.
More particularly, a cover 10 is arranged which generally covers the entire rear panel 2a, the chamber 7, and a roof panel 2b of the refrigerator body. A duct 11 is disposed between the cover plate 10 and the panels 2a and 2b. With this structure, the air is received through the air suction inlet 16 on the bottom base 15 into the chamber 7 and then exchanges heat with the condenser 17 and the compressor 5. Then, the heat-changed air is advanced in the direction of arrows through the duct 11 and then ventilated through the outlet 13 formed on an upper and front area of the refrigerator. In this drawing, numerical reference number 9 is a door for opening and closing a front opening of an inner room or compartment 8 of the refrigerator, the inner room 8 being defined by the inner casing 4.
In the structure as described above, however, since the main condensing component of the whole condenser is provided on the rear panel 2a of the refrigeator body, it is impossible to obtain the cooling effect in a naturalistic circulation of ambient air, and since the compressor also is constructed so that it is to be cooled by a naturalistic circulation of ambient air, the cooling effect also is efficiently unobtainable. Accordingly, there have occured problems in that the operational effect of the compressor is reduced and the performance of the refrigerator also is deteriorated when the refrigerating load of the cold room and freezer room are increased because the rising temperature of the rear panel caused by heat-radiating of the condenser installed on the rear panel of the refrigerator body.